


on the radio

by amante



Series: 2017 "the 100" kink meme fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, walkie-talkie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante/pseuds/amante
Summary: Abby and Marcus are still separated and they help get each other off over their walkie-talkies. Set in early season 4.





	on the radio

Marcus is still in Polis working out the logistics of a trade deal to swap their vegetables for meat from the other clans. Yesterday’s radio conversation with Abby proved less hopeful than usual. Their hunting parties are having less and less success with each day and they need a much larger supply of preserved meat to be able to survive five years inside the Ark. He doesn’t like thinking about being stuck inside the station again; his mind wanders to all the ways they could easily revert to their old society. He hates thinking about the man he was on the Ark and he’s scared about what would happen if he ends up trapped in that situation again.

At least this time he’ll have Abby with him. With gentle kisses and warm hugs to get him through the long days stuck inside. And hot sex to pass the time, his groin adds. They may have only had nine days together but they managed to have a lot of fun in such a short amount of time, he can only imagine what they’d get up to in five years. Of course, he’d prefer to find a better solution than living in the Ark, but he has no idea how else they’re supposed to survive the radiation.

As if she can sense him thinking about her, the walkie-talkie comes to life on his hip.

“Marcus?” Abby’s voice comes out in broken static.

He rushes to unclip it from his pants. She isn’t meant to radio him for another few hours.

“Abby, is everything ok?” he asks, worried about why she’s calling.

“Everything is fine,” she replies. “I… I missed you.”

Marcus smiles and stands up from the table, not wanting too many people to listen in on their conversation. He doesn’t trust the people in this city yet; can’t have them knowing how he feels about her.

“I miss you too,” he murmurs, heading for the stairs up to his quarters.

“How is everything? Octavia?” Abby asks.

“Fine. Barely. The peace is fragile, one false move… I’m worried Octavia will do something rash,” he confesses.

He has to pause after the fourth flight of stairs, still feeling the strain of what his body went through when he overexerts himself.

“Marcus?” Abby queries when she hears a pant sneak its way into the end of his transmission.

“I’m fine,” he grunts.

“You’re taking care of your wounds, aren’t you?” Abby asks gently. She still harbours so much guilt for what she did under ALIE’s influence.

“Yes, doctor,” Marcus teases her to lighten the situation and resumes walking up the stairs.

“Good, I need those talented fingers all healed up,” Abby teases back, letting the innuendo linger in the silence for a few seconds before ending her transmission.

“Doctor Griffin, that’s, well-” Marcus can’t find the words because a thousand sexy images are suddenly slamming into his brain.

Abby’s laughter echoes through the walkie-talkie and it’s then that Marcus realises he can’t hear the usual sounds of people talking working in the background.

“Are you alone?” Marcus asks, unable to help himself. He’s only had memories of their short time spent together to get by these last few days, and hearing her make innuendo about his fingers isn’t helping.

“I - yes. I’m in my room. Why?” she grows suspicious.

“What are you wearing?” Marcus prompts.

“What do you mean what am I wearing?”

“You know, what are you wearing?” Marcus’ voice is low as he closes the door to his bedroom and walks over to the bed to remove his shoes.

“My usual Ark-issued shirt and -  _oh_.”

On the Ark there had been a few contraband erotic novels that made the rounds when they were teenagers. She had never been able to read one without feeling too embarrassed by everyone else knowing she was reading it – there was a meticulous record of who had each book due to the short supply. Her friend Callie had never shied away from reading them though and often told Abby about their contents.

Marcus chuckles and repeats his question, “What are you wearing?”

“Your favourite black bra,” Abby replies, then realises she should probably take off her shirt to reveal the garment in question.

“I thought I broke the clasp?”

“You did. Thankfully I know how to stitch… or I’d be braless right now.”

Marcus’ breath hitches and he forgets to say anything in his return transmission. The thought of Abby being braless makes his cock twitch in his pants.

Feeling emboldened by her obvious effect on him, she continues, “No bra all day, that would be nice. My breasts would sway and bounce everywhere I went. And of course, my nipples would get hard in the cold wind outside.”

She hates that she can’t hear him when she’s broadcasting because she knows he’s just let out a groan.

“Fuck,” Marcus replies, the image vivid in his mind.

His dick is hard as a rock in his pants now and they’ve barely gotten started; what has he gotten himself into? This woman is going to kill him with sex one day.

“What are you wearing?” Abby fires back, getting up from her bed to turn out the lights.

She’s never been able to masturbate unless the lights are out, something about being in the dark makes her feel she has more privacy.

“I’m wearing my grey shirt and black pants. The ones you think make my ass look magnificent.”

“You do have a magnificent ass,” she agrees, settling back on her mattress.

“You like watching it when I’m fucking you, don’t you?”

Abby gasps as his blatant question and knows he’s really turned on now.

“Yes,” she whispers, blushing without meaning to.

“I like your ass, too, Abby. It looks especially sexy in your black panties. Are you wearing those now?” Marcus is palming his dick through his pants, trying to ease some of the pressure.

“Yes. Underneath my pants. Should I take those off?”

“Do it,” he groans.

Abby has to drop the radio to undo her pants and push them down her legs, the silence booming in her room and making her miss him more than ever. She picks the radio back up. “Don’t let it be silent,” she demands.

“Okay… are your panties wet?” Marcus asks, wishing he could touch her. He wants to slide his fingers down her pants, delve through her soft pubic hair and cup her mound with his large hand. She’s so small compared to him, in all ways. Two of his fingers inside her and his thumb on her clit can get her off quite quickly when he wants to.

“Very,” Abby replies with a giggle. Some of this is so ridiculous, she can’t believe it’s actually happening; it’s straight out of a pornographic film. Her panties are indeed soaked as she thinks about fucking him, about watching his ass flex as he pounds inside her. His voice has dropped to that deep volume it gets when it’s turned on and she can picture his face too – all glazed eyes and parted lips.

Marcus grasps his cock more firmly through his pants and wonders if she’s touching herself yet.

“Where are your hands?” he asks.

“Where do you want them to be?” she replies, and damn, if that doesn’t spark a dominant kink inside him.

“Touch yourself,” he requests, more than happy to guide this situation. He can’t say he’s done this before but it has crossed his mind a few times over the last few days.

 Abby slides her right hand down her stomach, over her bra-covered breasts to head for her panties, while her left hand holds the walkie-talkie.

“Mmm,” she sighs as her fingers find her clit.

“I wish I was touching you,” he gasps, slowly unzipping his pants, his cock straining hard against the zipper.

“Ohh, but you _are_ ,” Abby gasps, imagining him looming above her, his large hand sliding inside her panties, fingers slipping into her cunt. “Your fingers are so big, Marcus.”

“Fuck, yes. You’re so god damn wet, Abby. It’s dripping out of you,” he groans, shoving his pants down his thighs and pushing his boxers down too. His cock springs up towards the ceiling and flops down heavy against his stomach. He’s leaking precum already and knows this won’t last long now that he’s actively touching himself to the sound of her voice.

“I guess you’ll have to lick it up, then,” she replies, circling her clit with her fingers and getting more and more turned on by the second.

“Mm, yes. You always taste so good, Abby, so _fucking_ good,” he groans, his fingers moving up and down his slippery length.

“So do you,” she groans, her voice husky now. “I love sucking your cock. It’s a shame I’ve only done it once, I need more practice getting you down my throat.”

“Fuck,” Marcus chokes on his words at how explicit she’s being. He wishes she was here so badly, the images she’s conjuring in his mind feel so real. He wants to be balls deep inside her, feeling her warmth engulf his dick.

“Focus, Kane,” Abby commands him when he’s silent for a few seconds. “Keep fingering me. I’m stroking your cock, it’s only fair…”

“Yes, yes. Your hands are on my dick,” he gasps. “Tiny hands…”

“Your cock is so big, I wish I could hold all of it... I’ll have to use my mouth to cover the head.”

Abby pulls her fingers from her panties for a second to shove them in her mouth, deliberately making choking sounds as she stuffs her mouth like he’s shoving his cock down her throat. Everything about this should seem silly but they’re both too far gone to care, and she wants to make sure he gets off.

“Yes, God, fuck me, _God_ ,” he groans. That’s the sexiest thing she’s ever done and he feels even more precum leak out of his cock at the sound of it.

The sounds of him masturbating and groaning come down the radio line too and it’s almost enough to trigger her orgasm right there. The slick rhythm of his hand along his length is so loud, he must be touching himself so fast.

“It’s Abby,” she replies with a gasp, grinning to herself at how she’s able to reduce him to monosyllables.

She’s got two fingers curling inside herself now, picturing his large hands in their place, remembering how quick he was to find her g-spot. She’s panting and writhing on the bed as the pleasure builds and builds and _builds_.

“Fuck, _Abby_. I can’t last much longer,” he gasps, gripping the walkie-talkie so hard he’s afraid he might break it. He squeezes the base of his cock to try and ease some of the pressure so he doesn’t blow his load too quickly. He’s usually able to last much longer than this.

“Me neither,” she admits, keeping the channel open as she moans, her pussy feeling so warm and ready to explode.

“I want to taste –” he cuts off with a loud groan and squeezes his tight balls, so god damn close to the edge.

“Yes, shove your tongue inside me,” she gasps, imagining his beard between her legs and pressing her thighs tightly together like she’s clamping them around his head.

“You taste so-”

“Fuck-”

Their transmissions overlap as they both bring themselves to orgasm. Abby is gasping and writhing in her bed as the pleasure overtakes her body. She’s quivering against her hand when she hears Marcus’ long, deep moan come through the walkie-talkie. His cum spurts out of his cock and splatters onto his stomach and sheets. It’s a huge mess and it’s too bad she’s not there to clean it up with her tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Abby gasps as she shudders one final time and collapses back into the mattress.

“Mmm,” Marcus’ heart is racing and he has nothing else to transmit to her but his panting as he catches his breath. “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed,” Abby blinks. “I didn’t expect that…”

“Neither,” Marcus smiles, running his finger over his lips absentmindedly. “God, I-“

“Me too,” she replies, unable to bring herself to say the words over the walkie-talkie when she can’t say them to him in person.

“We should set up a video link, next time,” Marcus says, reaching for a towel to wipe the cum off his chest with a towel.

A loud laugh escapes her. “You’re a terrible influence.”

“Only around you,” he replies.

Abby smiles, feeling euphoric in the aftermath of that incredible orgasm, and that connection with him. Who knew the sound of his voice could conjure up such intense mental images. She unclasps her bra and decides to get under the covers, the cool air of the station only now affecting her.

“Don’t fall asleep, Abby,” he teases knowingly.

“Wish you were here to cuddle me,” she replies, stifling a yawn.

“I don’t cuddle,” he lies.

“Yes you do. You’re a teddy bear,” she sighs contently.

“I have to get back to work,” he sighs, thinking of the trade deal he’s meant to be negotiating.

“So do I… but a nap can’t hurt.”

She reaches out to set the alarm in her compartment for a twenty minute power nap. She’ll make up the lost time after dinner tonight.

“Now who’s the bad influence?” he teases.

“I learn from the best.”

He sighs, wishing he didn’t have to go. “Will you radio me at the usual time anyway?”

Abby smiles, liking that he’s missing her just as much as she is. “Yes.”

“Good. Stay safe,” he signs off with their usual goodbye.

“Stay safe,” she replies, hugging the radio to her chest and closing her eyes as she drifts off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
